Rapture gone to Hell
by Tailspin 32
Summary: I came here to start over not land myself in the middle of a civil war, oh hell no. self insert.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts are 'well', talking is "oh boy"

Disclaimer: unless I use () when I use something for the first time I don't own anything from Bioshock.

Chapter 1: Arrival to Rapture

Date: 10/1/1958 three months before the war.

'Well I'll have to admit the place looks pretty good.' I thought as I looked around having arrived 20 minutes ago. I walked around taking in the sights before coming to the main center where a group of other people were standing around three men. "Welcome to Rapture everyone. I'm Bill McDonagh one of the council men of Rapture. You all had been chosen for your job skills because they are needed to help keep Rapture in good shape or to add in more goods being made. Now come up and get a booklet and give what ever money you have. We have our own currency here so you will be given the same amount you have on you." McDonagh who was in the middle said to us as we listened to him.

As the others in the group and I did so I overheard the other two of the men speak to each other in low voices. "Looks like half of the number we were hoping for." "Yep the boss is not going to be happy about that." "No shit he's not going to be happy." Before I got to the table and got the money and the booklet. I give my thanks and left to a table and read the booklet. I learned the laws or rules as they called them and found the maps on it. Using the maps I found a place to rent at Apollo Square. I then looked around and found a job at the Fisheries as a salvage diver which i did for the military before I came here. I was told to return tomorrow at 6:30am for a few crates fell off the deck of the ship we came on and they are being payed to get them.

Next day.

I got there at 6:25am to get really. We went out on a sub or bathysphere as they called it. We got there in a few minutes. One of the crew give me a harpoon gun telling me. "There are sharks in the area, so keep an eye out. If we kill one we will bring it back to sell the meat and hide." He said to me before we left the sub. We worked for 2 hours and recovered the crates along with a fair amount of metal and some items that we found from a nearby sunken ship that I found. We were heading back to the sub when "SHARK" One of the others yelled I turned and saw it coming at me. I moved to the side and pull the trigger for the gun and shot the harpoon point blank at it's head killing it. The body keep moving till it hit the sub bouncing off moving slower away from it. The body was put in the sub. As we headed back the others were looking at me like I was a god I told them the it was not the first time I dealt with sharks but was the first time I killed one.

We turned in the crates to the constables. we sold the metal and items to groups that use or sell them, while selling the shark to a restaurant. I went home with $455 in cash. 'Well this was a good day of work. I could tell that this was one of their better days so I will have to not get used to this. Oh well." I thought before going to sleep.

Date: 12/31/1958 time: 10:35pm

Well things have been going well for me. I have been doing well on the job they made me a leader of one of the 4 crews that work for the salvage company. I'm well liked by the crew due to me splitting the pay evenly to all of the crew and add a bit more if they were injured during the job as long as it was not intentionally done to themselves. Two new guys learned that they hard way with me booting them off the crew.

I walked around enjoying the way people were having fun I went to a bar called Mark's Bar which the crew and I go to time to time. I met with my crew and they toasted to me. "Hey here's the best crew boss of all time." One of them said as they did. "No need to do that." I told them. "No need? Oh come on man. No need to be humble sir. You are the best and most fair one in doing things on the job and giving out pay." "Even then i made a few mistakes." "Perhaps so but that doesn't mean you're not the best to us sir." "Fine." I said before I sighed at them. "Just don't drink too much. I don't want to have to drag your dumb asses to your homes." I told them with a grin.

Then the city wide speaker system came on. "Hello everyone hope you all are having a good time night." Andrew Ryan said."You all know we had some trouble this year. However that will not be so for the new year for 1959 will be Rapture's best year!" everyone in the bar give a cheer. Then a loud explosion was heard from here. "WHAT THE HELL." One of the crew members yelled before I ran out and saw the Kashmir Restaurant with some holes on it's walls. I ran forward to the main door and went in. i was starting to help people when the gunfire started. I pulled out my gun and looked in the main part of the place. There were men firing without care at people. I shot at them and killed 3 before having to find cover behind a table. I returned fire killing another 6 while telling people to get out and giving them cover fire. The rest were killed or too wounded to fight by the constables.

One of the constables came up to me. "Thanks for the help we were caught off guard when they started shooting. They would had killed more if it wasn't for you." He said as medics came in and started to help the wounded. "No problem will say the I came to help people get out and get some medical aid when this happened. I told him. After I was checked by the medics. I left the restaurant and started to head home. As I went I carefully looked around in case there are more nearby. There were none so I got home sat on the conch and thought to myself. 'Well shit. Looks like things are going to go to hell in a hand basket. Going to have to get another gun, a machine gun if I can and get a good amount of food and medical supplies with some cash if I need more. May as well get a plasmid or two as well.' I think for a minute before deciding on Electrobolt and perhaps Old Man Winter or Incinerate. Along with Armored Shell 1 and 2 to be safe. No more than that unless I have no other choice. I then decided to go to sleep.

RgoH

To those who read the book that was made. You would know that no one else was aloud to come to Rapture however I needed a way to have my Oc to come to Rapture before the war.

May have a pairing later and/or rise the rating.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: unless I use () on something I don't own anything from bioshock.

Chapter 2: The beginning of the war

Date: 1/6/1959

"Who the hell is this Atlas. What does he think about doing something like this. Yes some people were having trouble making a living doesn't mean he can make it harder for every one else." Mack complained to us as we got really to do another salvage job. "I know you are mad but that doesn't mean that you can whine like a little girl about it. So ever quit and join up with the constables to help fight back his forces or you keep the job you have now and get what is needed to help keep the city intact/in one piece or at the very least in the best condition as we can keep it." I told him as we finished and headed to the sub. "Your right. Sorry I just don't like how things are going right now." He replied.

We went out and salvaged from three different ships getting a large amount of metal and some machines and crates of items that were in good condition. When we got back we found one of the other crews waiting for us, and I didn't like the look on some of their faces. "Get the Harpoon Guns really I get the feeling they are not here to help us for we had not called for any help yet." I said before walking out to meet them with my gun hidden behind my leg. "Why are you and your crew here Wilson?" I asked the leader of the crew that is here. "If you are here to help us out, we can use it" I told them as I got really to fight back if needed."We are tired of being second place because of you so we decided to kill you all and blame it on Atlas." The leader of the crew told me. Before they brought out the weapons they were hiding behind their backs. However I pulled my gun out and shot all six rounds in it killing six of them with the leader being one of the six.

One of the was holding a grenade launcher, it's trigger was pulled by the owner when I killed him and a explosion happened in the middle of their group killing a number of them and badly wounding the rest. I was in shock for a minute before recovering and yelled. "Get out of there and help the ones alive. We'll turn them in for this.

2 hours later

The constables had taken the remaining men away to prison. To my surprise there was a few more alive than I thought However they were knocked out, which was why I thought they were dead. We reported what happened to both the constables and the company what happen so I was kept from being fired and arrested for what happened. After that I turned to my crew and said to them. "I was just thinking about it but what happened a couple of hours ago I think it needs to be done." "What needs to be done boss?" One of the crew asked me. "Splicing. But I don't plan on using more than two tonics and one maybe two plasmids if needed." I told them. "You all should consider doing it but only like the way I'm thinking of doing to reduce the likelihood of being driven insane." they looked at me before starting to think about it. " I'm not saying do it, but at least consider it." I said before I left for home.

Six months later

'Fucking hell. This is not going well at all.' I thought as I headed to the docks with some of my crew. The war has been getting steadily worse and worse as time went by. 'And it does not help that Atlas's men attack with little regard to the lives of noncombatants. The use of Adam and the plasmids just fuels the fire of war as well, the use of them along with rouge splicers gone mad due to Adam adding on to the number of lives lost.'

I gotten the Sports Boast and Armored Shell tonics and the Electrobolt and the rare Sonic Boom plasmids. My crew did the same with the tonics but where different with the plasmids. I didn't mind because it makes it harder for hostiles to kill us. I also took to having my gun on me so I don't have to rely on just plasmids to fight, my crew-well some of them are doing the same. Makes it harder for those who want to kill us and the fact we never go out alone.

Most of those that lived in the building left due to it being near one of the areas where the fighting is constant. I asked my crew if they wanted to live in it because I have more trust in my crew than the few those who remained in the building. All of them came to live there, the fact it was near the Neptune's bounty helped some to. We reinforced the building, changed some of the rooms to suit our needs, and added some defenses as well. The defenses are several turrets two or three for each floor with five on the ground floor. We also have a few bots as well, patroling the halls. We use three different control computere with some from all floors on them so anyone who tries to shut them down will find that they didn't shut down all of them.

We also added a few guns in the sub just in case another one of the crews does the same thing the old crew did. The company (Johnson's Savage) however despite the demand for raw resources was having trouble keeping up because the other three crews joined the three different sides and left as well as taking what they recovered on their last jobs. The three sides in this war are Andrew Ryan, Atlas, and Sofia far Ryan has the most fire power. The other two groups have the support of the lower class people, Atlas having more than Lamb does. However I fear things are only going to get worse from here on.

Rapture gone to Hell

They had to have a salvage company or two for ships sinking by storms or Ryan shooting them with torpedoes if they got too close to Rapture.

If you have any questions you can ask me and I'll answer the best I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own the rights for Bioshock

Chapter 3: Decline

Time passed two months, date: 9/21/59

"Well shit." I said aloud reading a letter that was given to me a few minutes ago getting the crew to look at me. "What's wrong boss?" One of them asked me. "The company's closing down. Too much pressure from all three sides. They are allowing us to keep the sub and the dock but other than that we are on our own now." I said to them. "I will not be surprised if we start getting more pressure from the three sides to join one soon." "Oh fucking come on." and similar responses were given in response to that by the crew. "Can't they stop screwing things up for others." John my second in command said. "I'm afraid not." I answered him. "Now let's go and get some salvage to help keep the city running.

It's been hell in this city although most of Lamb's forces have now been put away or killed off she still have some influence to cause trouble now and then. While the other two are still fighting and it's been getting worse with the fact it's mainly the two facing off now with Lamb coming in now and then. Gunfights breaking in the streets, bombs being thrown at buildings and crowds, Plasmids openly used, it's been turning into hell. Those of us who are neutral in this have been trying to keep the city intact but even with rebuilding the place with reclaimed materials from inside and outside the city it's not going well. We had to close off five tunnels to keep parts of the city from flooding. MY crew and I had made several safe houses with weapons and supplies in case we have to go aground. my crew all of them got a plasmid or two them getting Electro Bolt or Old Man Winter to use along with Armed Shell. I got both of those along with the rare Sonic Boom. I also got the Armored Shell 1 and 2 tonics. We did had to deal with some of the members of Atlas and Ryan forces, mostly Atlas's men. We just used Electro or Winter to knock them out.

"Well we will have to deal with them as they try to. May have to end up killing some of them sooner or later." Mark said with some of the others agreeing with him. "Regardless of that we still need to collect metal and the like from the ships, there's a couple of new ones that sunk in our area," I said as we got in the sub. There was an agreement made that the area around us was to be split into territories for the three sides and us neutrals with the neutrals in between the sides. We when and recovered a large amount of metal and machinery with a the last of the guns and ammo recovered from one of the ships in the area which we recover from time to time after placing them in a spot that doesn't have water in it. It's where we got most of our weapons. We do sell the more rusted ones saying they were in it and we find some more time to time to make sure there's no more which there will be none now. We then headed back.

We returned and have been taking out the items when there were a fair amount of noise coming from a dock a couple of docks away. "Stay here and keep working I'll check it out boys but be ready just in case." I told them. I walked up to the dock and found a crowd growing. I push through and saw some of Ryan's men going through a sub. "Any idea what's going on?" I asked one of the people near me. They are saying that they crew are smugglers bring things from the surface." I was answered. "Dumb morons if they are." i said shaking my head to them. "Found them!" One of men in the sub said. "Anything you have to say about yourselves?" One of the others watching the smugglers said to the crew. "Fuck this!" And two men tried to run. One was caught by a constable the other pulled a gun out and grabbed a woman from the crowd near me holding the gun to her head. "Stay back or she gets it." He said to them not seeing me slowly get behind him. I grabbed the gun pointing it down at the ground between us and the constables before elbowing him in the face forcing him to let the woman go and then jumped on him forcing him to the ground. The constables got him and put him in cuffs. I went to the woman and helped her up asking. "You alright?" "Yes just a little shocked that's all thank you. May I know your name?" She answered me as I pulled her up. "You're welcome and the name's Ace your's?" "Rose." "Well I'm glad to heard to cut this short but I need to head back to my crew so later." I to her before leaving hearing her saying. "Bye and thanks again." i held one of my hands up for her to see i heard her.

I rejoined my crew telling them what happen and to be ready for some of Ryan's men to come by sooner or later to check for contraband. We took our findings to a couple of neutral shops for even shopkeepers joined sides. After selling and splitting the cash which is a larger amount for all of us now not having to work for a company anymore. I was at a restaurant for dinner when I hear a report coming from a radio. "Hey turn that up please. Thank you." I said now hearing the report. "Mr. Ryan and the city council have now declared that smuggling is now a capital offense and any caught doing so will be sentenced to death by hanging with the latest group being sentence with it. They will be hanged at noon tomorrow." People started talking about it some saying finally and others being worried that this is a sign of worse things to come which is what I believed as well about this.

I left the restaurant to head home and was on the way when I heard muffled sounds of someone trying to shout for help from between two buildings. I ran in and found five men two of them pinning a pair of women to the wall. I pulled out my gun and brought out my Winter Plasmid. I freeze the leader and one of the others and then pointed my gun at the rest. "On the walls now!" I shouted at them. The women ran over to me and hided behind me. Changed to sonic because to two I froze thawed out and all five looked at me with the look of planing to do something dumb. "Try it and you'll be knocked out." I warned the fools. They tried anyway so I use the sonic on them at the amount to knock them out. The constables came and took them away. After answering there questions about what happened I looked for the two woman to see how they were doing and found them with a couple of constables asking questions. I saw one of them was Rose. I walked up to them when they were done saying. "You have a penchant for trouble don't you Rose?" I said asking her. She looked at me and said after seeing that it was me. "Not till I came to this city I did. Thank you though that's the second time you saved me and my sister as well." "Sister hmm? I can see the similarities." They were similar in looks with Rose having red hair and her sister having blue hair. " My name is Katty but I'm called Kat for short and thanks for helping us." "It's no trouble but like I said she seems to have a penchant for trouble." I said looking at Rose when I said it. "Well we should get back to looking for a place to stay." "Looking for a place to stay?" "Yes we're new to the city." You two can stay with me for the night I have a couple of spare rooms." "Oh we can't-" "It's no problem at all." "Very well then." Rose said with a sigh before taking the two of them with me.

We arrived to my home and I showed them to their rooms. I then left to my room to get ready for bed. I was ready when my door was knocked on. I opened it to see rose and Kat standing there. "Yes you need something?" "We spoke and are willing to sleep with you if-" "No I will not force or ask for anything like that so again no. Now if that was all then good night you two." "Good night and sorry we were just not sure." Rose said. "It's all right just go to sleep. 'Good grief good thing I'm better than most men for they would have taken advantage of that.' I thought before falling a sleep.

RgoH

To those who are wondering there had to be some people who didn't want to fight in the war.

The city's in a pretty bad shape in the game. even with the big daddies there had to be some people trying to repair the place to keep it going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own bioshock

Chapter 4: All hell breaking loose

seven weeks later. Date 11/10/59

"Boss! Code Black! Code Black!" Mark yelled to me as we prepared the sub which stood for a battle getting out of control and it's at or near the apartment complex we live at in Apollo Square. "Shit! Drop everything and get yourselves and the sub to the safe house! If you got family living at Apollo meet me at the end of the harbor. We'll go and get them out together." I yelled to my crew. I met up with 8 of my crew. I showed them a crate with a few guns. "Arm yourselves boys. We're likely to get in some fights. And the Square where the fighting is." I told them. We each grabbed a Tommy or a Shotgun. "Let's go people." And we headed to Apollo Square. It took 20 minutes but when we got there it was a complete war zone.

We fought our way through mostly killing Atlas's men while killing Ryan's if they attacked us. We got to the apartment complex where our crew lives near each other. The fighting had not touched the place but we knew it would soon with how it was going on outside. While the crew at come with me went for their families I ran to my rooms. I found Rose and Katty. "You two alright?" I asked them. "Yes but what's going on out there?" Rose asked me. "War. And didn't I say you came here at the wrong time but now's not the time for that. We got to get the hell out of here." I told them as I got them ready to go and grabbed the to go bags. We met the crew and their families at the entrance with some of the sentry bots near them. "It's getting worse out there sir." Jack said to me. "We got no have to leave or we will not make it." I told him as I looked over the battlefield. My soldier's mindset taking over. "I found away through follow me." I told them as I went out. I led them through the battlefield. We had to kill a few from both side but we got out.

We move through the city. We did had to go around a couple of smaller firefights. But we reached the safe house. I put in the code to get us in and we went inside. So of the crew was manning the defenses. The sub was in the hidden dock as well. "Mark how is everything here?" I asked him. "Everything's fine and we have supplies to last for two years and three oxygen recyclers ready to be used if needed. Guns and ammo are topped and as you saw we got some people watching the door. We also ran into a couple of friends of our crew and their families so we let them join us." He replied to me. "Good then I want someone on the radio in shifts to see what's going on out there as well as keep in contact with the other safe houses and we will be sending out groups to see if things had changed if we don't hear anything from it." I told him as we walked around allowing me to check on things myself. As we did the families of some of my crew and their friends came up to me. "We give you our thanks to let us stay here and be safe. If there's anything that needs to be done please let us know. We want to do what we can to help." One of them said to me. "No thanks is needed. You are there families or friends so of course I would let you be here. Besides with you here they wouldn't be driven mad with worry. And for helping with things around here we're going to have to look in to that but there should be a couple of things you can do to help here." I said to them with a small laugh and let them by.

"You are a good man boss." Mark told me. "Is it not allowed for one to want their crew and friends to be content and not worrying themselves to death about those they care for?" I asked him. "No sir, but like I said you are a good man if not a great one." he said to me. "That may be so. Now if you have nothing else to report I'm going to get some rest." "Understood sir." Mark told me before I left for my room. When I got there I found Rose and Katty there. "Well what bring you two here?" I asked them. "We want to give our thanks for coming to get us out of there." Rose said to me. "If it was going to be like last time then no thank you." I reminded them. "It's not that kind more like this kind." Katty said before the two of them both kissed me. "We also wanted to say something." Katty told me. "Well? Go on." I told them. "We-we both like you." Rose said to me with the two of them blushing. "As in I like you to be my boyfriend?" I asked because it was looking to be like that. "Yes." The two of them said at the same time. "We are willing to share but if you like only one of us then that's fine." Rose said to me but i can tell in their eyes they were hoping i would choose both of them. "You two don't need to worry. I will admit that when it saw the two of you I fell for you both. However I didn't say anything because of the fact you both may not had wanted to share." I told them. The two of them jumped at he in happiness making us fall on my couch. I hugged them still not believing it till they kissed me. "Well I don't know about you to but i need some rest. If you two want to you can sleep with me." I offered them. They took it and we fell asleep on my bed. "Night you two." I told them. "Good night Dean. (SI name)" They said to me.

Time skip: two months. Date 1/10/61

"Jesus they're still fighting up there?" Matt asked jack who was on the radio. "Yea however I'm hearing the fighting between the two is dieing down the trouble is that from what I hear of Ryan's planning to himself is that he has something that's going to had atlas's forces turn on him and…. OH SHIT! You have to be fucking with me." he said as listened to Ryan's talking to himself. "The son of a whore has a system that uses something called pheromones to control people if they have at least 250 units of Adam permanently bonded in them." he said to us. "Fucking hell." I said. "At least everyone here only has about 100-125 units of Adam if not less permanently bonded in them. But this isn't what he promised not to do? If he's doing this he's going to have to be removed from power. The problem is that he would blow up the whole damn city than let someone else take over being the top dog." I said. "So we try to out and get blown up, we try to take the city and we die by splicers and/or blown up, or we wait to die here or Ryan dies sounds like fun things to choose from." Matt said. "I'm thinking to have us take over the trouble is how to get to Ryan without him blowing up the city." I said to them."but and till then we will cause trouble for him. Call the other safe houses tell them of what we learned and our plan. I'll tell everyone else here as well." I ordered Jack. "Yes sir." said Jack.

I went around the house telling what we learned from the radio and told them to head to the meeting room to learn of the plan. We all were in the room within a few minutes. I told them more on what Ryan plans to do and the pheromone system he plans to use to do so. I also told them of the plan to deal with this and that I want to tell others who aren't in the safe houses of this. "We will start in three days. And till then get ready and prepare for war. I know we came here to get out of it. However with Ryan's new toy we have no choice but to do so." Everyone started to agree with me nodding their heads. "Alright then dismissed." I said and people started to leave the room. Rose and Katty came up to me. "Hey how are you two doing?" I asked them as I kissed them. "We're fine but must this have to be done?" Rose asks me as they looked at me. "Yes if afraid so." I told them. "Then will you stay here." She asks me halfheartedly for the two of them knows what my answer will be. "You both know that," I told them as we entered our room. "But there's no reason for you to do so." Katty said with rose nodding her head. "I know but I feel I must do so. Otherwise why I would I do this plan I have?" I told them as we sat on the couch. "But we don't want to lose you." Katty said as they hugged me. "I promise you too i will come back. I will." I promised them as I hugged them back. 'I will come back you two.' I said to them again in my mind.

Time skip: three days. Date 1/13/60

"Alright is everyone ready for this?" I asked the group that's going out with me. I was given "ready"s and the like. We left the armory and head to the door. We were met by those who wanted to see us off. Rose and Katty were there as well. "I know, I'll come back you two." I told them. They both give me a kiss on my cheeks making a couple of my men do cat calls which I silenced with a glare promising pain if they didn't shut up. We stood at the sides of the door guns ready to shoot any who may come in and kill us with the noncombatants out of the room with the inner door shut. The door opened and no one tried to come in. We exited the room and shut the door. When the door was finally shut, we knew our war has begin and it will be hell.

RgtH

Hell of a twist to the plot line hmm? Also may add another girl to the pair I have, will not add anymore after. She will be a true Bioshock character

Update 6/27/2017: will be stop working on this one and another but I'll come back but won't be for a few months.


End file.
